pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Edru viransu/Archive 2
Yeah OGWW Most everyone there are nubs. The one's that aren't, say little to nothing (ex:Auron :P). Some guy tried to argue the point Signet of Illusions isn't baed. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:45, 11 August 2007 (CEST) : :Aha! See how awesome that build is? This build puts the "Random" in "Random Arenas", my friend. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 20:47, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::Does MoP affected SoI'ed hexes? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu]]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 21:06, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :::Dunno... there's already a few bugs with SoI, so it's iffy. Testing that out is going to be my excuse for wasting 3k faction on the Signet... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:13, 12 August 2007 (CEST) ::::It doesn't. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by Skakid9090. 08:14, 12 August 2007 (CEST) :::::I'm going to ignore that and unlock the skill anyway. Can't go unlocking the skill without an excuse. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:19, 12 August 2007 (CEST) Moo. I'll be onlines later. Have +30 sword pommel. Will sell. See sig for IGN. -- Armond Warblade 17:34, 13 August 2007 (CEST) Flail on Hammer Warriors Here we go with a game mechanics question: I've always been more into sword and axe on PvP builds and have only now been getting into hammers. Since you seem to be the resident expert on hammer warrior builds (having contributed most if not all excellent rated PvP hammers), I was wondering if you could help me out with trying to understand why so many hammer warriors run flail instead of frenzy. Flail is fine for PvE in my experience (it's not as if there are humans anticipating a spike, or as if speed matters), but for PvP the fact that you have to hit one more time to engage the spike and the resulting failure to chase kiters makes me a bit confused as to why it's used over frenzy. Given the standard DH bar, I would suspect what people do is: :DH --> flail --> crushing --> mighty blow --> rush --> bull's Is this correct? It seems fine for spikes and such, but why would people prefer not to use frenzy to help build up their adrenaline in between spikes? Thanks in advance. -Kaelor 18:59, 14 August 2007 (CEST) :That is how you spike with flail. kd-flail-crushing-whatever you want to follow up with. Frenzy is superior for adrenaline building, but does somewhat make energy management difficult(zealous is quite meh on hammers). With 2 pips of regen, you get 10 energy per 15 seconds. When I run a hammer warrior, I'm usually hitting bulls/elite-crushing-mighty at least that often. With frenzy, you're going to be able to spike at most that often, and not going to be able to afford to use frenzy for adrenaline building at all. Also, hammers aren't very hard to spike without a shield, and frenzy makes them even more vulnerable. I prefer Flail usually. On a pure spiking bar, I'd probably run frenzy, but for versatility, I usually run flail on hammers, because it doesn't interfere with my playstyle with a hammer(run around hitting stuff a lot and taking any opportunity I can to unleash a bull's/deva hammer/earth shaker/back breaker-crushing-mighty "spike"). Some people better at energy management or with different playstyles might prefer Frenzy though. I know that some top-level hammer warriors prefer Flail, and most hammers I see on obs are usually running flail, though. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:49, 15 August 2007 (CEST) ::People run flail, because there is no reason not to. Hammer-spikes are expensive, and thus Echarge is a favorite. Since Echarge is so good, you can't have frenzy, as there is no way to cancel. Thus, Flail has great synergy, not only with ECharge but KD-lock. I prefer when running Earthshaker, to Echarge'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 01:36, 15 August 2007 (CEST) :::Thanks. Due to unfortunate circumstances, I won't be playing Guild Wars much, but I'll try the flail thing on a hammer warrior soon. -Kaelor 16:46, 16 August 2007 (CEST) MSN If you've got MSN messenger and you've got a little bit of time (I'll be on for another half hour or so), could you please sign in and message me? Thanks in advance. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:00, 15 August 2007 (CEST) :Congrats Edru =). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:37, 15 August 2007 (CEST) Teambuilder Please get inside our channel. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 02:27, 15 August 2007 (CEST) Pure Genius Let's make a cereal after you and call them Edru's, the slogan will be "iz gud", it's genius. But I'm nice enough to let you do everything else, what with all the patents, costs, and possible lawsuits that may endanger you and your family's wellbeing. Questions, comments? Wyvern 08:39, 17 August 2007 (CEST) :I will add this to my list of business ventures, artistic and literary works, and other things I intend to do. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 14:06, 17 August 2007 (CEST) PLeak http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Krowman#Pleak http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:W/A_Disrupting_Axe Asdfg 00:41, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :That's blunt. I like it. - Krowman 00:41, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :Oh, sorry, about that. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:45, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::No problem. But could you revert your revert? I'm a noob at reverting, I always mess things up. Asdfg 00:45, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :::Krowman fixed it already. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:51, 18 August 2007 (CEST) bill nye the science guy grats ! — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 00:58, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :lol, thanks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:59, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ?? -- Nova -- ( ) 05:01, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :i said grats for him being made an admin. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 05:20, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::bill nye? -- Nova -- ( ) 15:09, 18 August 2007 (CEST) New admin Grats :) -Auron 01:09, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :Thanks. Now to get to work deleting/moving to trash builds with their grace period expired. :) --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 01:13, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::hhippo and/or gc are working on something that does that automatically iirc — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 01:14, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :::Isn't working yet, might as well clear it out by hand. -Auron 01:15, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::::We do not plan some kind of watchdog that keeps deleting builds automatically. One reason is that a script can't judge what's going on on the talk page, e.g. if a user wants the build to be moved to his user space. There is, however, a script that can delete all grace-expired builds that have no ratings and no talk page. I will do some tests and probably run that script this weekend. It will catch about half of the currently grace-expired builds. And btw: welcome to the team, Edru! – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 12:54, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::::The script is through now. 213 builds remain for manual inspection, that's 21 for each admin... – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 23:44, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Thanks for the welcome. I must've somehow not noticed your welcoming earlier. :/ --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 23:49, 19 August 2007 (CEST) Congrats. - Krowman 01:26, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :Thanks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 02:35, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::I totally owned you guys. I said congrats what, 2 days ago :P? Anyway, congrats again. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:59, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :::Thanks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 03:03, 18 August 2007 (CEST) gratz Edru! have a good time cleaning up stuff, welcoming people to the wiki, tagging bad builds, warning bad users, and doing all of these very funny chores while we get bored posting the same mo/e with meteor shower! :P :P gratz again :) --Jim Eno 03:12, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :lol, thanks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 03:17, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::Late congrats. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:26, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :::Thanks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 03:29, 18 August 2007 (CEST) About damn time! Now get crackin! Yes, that's my way of saying congrats. :P -- Armond Warblade 04:23, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :Thanks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:25, 18 August 2007 (CEST) Congratulations! —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 04:29, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :Thanks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:34, 18 August 2007 (CEST) Late congratulations. -- Nova -- ( ) 04:58, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :Thanks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:00, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::Tired, eh? You're welcome ;p -- Nova -- ( ) 05:01, 18 August 2007 (CEST) Even later congratulations Wyvern 08:26, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :Thanks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 08:30, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::Oh come on now that was just ctrl + v, I need constant spontaneous attention or I fall asleep, good night my good sir, I'll bother you tomorrow. Wyvern 08:35, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :::That is an outrageous accusation. I'll have you know that here at Edru Viransu's Barely-Conscious Utterances of Gratitude, we hand-type all of our Utterances ourselves. I should go to bed. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 08:40, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::::I heard that you started using imported Utterances. Confirm/deny? -Auron 08:50, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :::::My client is not obliged to answer any questions. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 08:56, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Oh, no, Skakid's evidently my attorney... I'm going to jail... -_- :P --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 09:00, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::No worries, they won't prosecute people that only got one or two of the duped Utterances... if you've got a few stacks, you might want to ditch the evidence, though. :::::::Oh, yea, congrats and all that too. Was too busy trolling to congratulate you... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 09:07, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Thanks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu]]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 20:47, 18 August 2007 (CEST) I believe mine are the latest. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 11:42, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :Thanks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 20:47, 18 August 2007 (CEST) Welcoming new users to the wiki eh? May I have your opinion on this? Thanks in advance. -- Nova -- ( ) 15:11, 18 August 2007 (CEST) Grats Edru! (Dang I'm late.) LavaEdge324 20:32, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :Thanks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 20:47, 18 August 2007 (CEST) GZ from me too, even though i dun know you lol--Iwan13talk 20:44, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :Thanks. :P --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 20:47, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::...h8! Wyvern 23:36, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::Hate? /gasp I'm horribly offended! I'm going to go cry and /wrists, now that you've permanently scarred my mind like this. :P --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 23:39, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Bleh, school, wait, what is this? I come back to find Sarcasm? On teh intarwebz?! This is salt in my wounds, SALT IN MY WOUNDS! Moar h8! btw, ur tlk page needs moar bad grammar & spelling b4 teh archive Wyvern 21:05, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Question to an Admin I know the whole deal of deleting Builds is to get rid of them forever. However, is there some way you can retrieve certain Builds? Asdfg 01:29, 18 August 2007 (CEST) : Yes, we can do that for you. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 01:30, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::Well, there was a W/Any Utility Sword that got deleted when the Grace Period Expired Policy was introduced. Could you retrieve that? Asdfg 01:32, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::: Is that the exact name? I don't see anything there. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 01:34, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::::I think that this was the exact name. It was a basic Sword Template with no Elite skill. I think it got carried over from gwiki. Skills were Sever, Gash, Final,Optional, some skill I dont remember Frenzy, Sprint, Res. It also featured a whole list of possible Elite Skills that fit in there.Asdfg 01:37, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::::: Yea... I'm not seeing it, sorry. There was a recent build called 'liteless something or another. I could try to find that for you. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 01:40, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :::::: No, I'm pretty sure it wasnt called 'liteless something. Is there a list of deleted Build where I could look for myself? I'm sure I remember the name if I see it again. Asdfg 01:44, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::: . Unfortunately, that link is orgonized by date of deletion. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 01:49, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::: # # 22:33, 15 July 2007 Hhhipbot (Talk | contribs) deleted "Build:W/any Utility Warrior" (Deleting old unfavored builds) Could you restore this? If you need a place to dump this, just dump it somewhere on my userpage. Much apprecciated.Asdfg 01:53, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::: It's now at User:Asdfg/Utility. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 02:04, 18 August 2007 (CEST) Stop Moved to Build_talk:E/Me Shatterstone Vapor Spike Drop and roll. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 04:00, 19 August 2007 (CEST) Signing off randomly Dad was coming and I didn't want him to see me talking on MSN. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 04:00, 19 August 2007 (CEST) : :/...and what is wrong with talking on MSN? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:04, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::He's russian. Duh. Who knows, he could be exchanging critical military technology with the Americans. -- Nova -- ( ) 04:06, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::More like filling out rebates. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 05:41, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Worst then selling out to the Africans...you scum! I have my eye on you! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:43, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::It's true, and in 4-8 weeks I'll have 4500 smackers in my pocket that I'll spend on 4500 cheap floozies as I laugh at you all then and now. Ha! Haha! Watch me type my feeling of laughter! Hahahaha! —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 05:45, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::And when I thought you couldn't sicken me to any greater extent, you tease me with the thought of cheap floozie. Hang your head in shame! /shame [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:47, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::It's floozy. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 05:50, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::/Shame none the less LOL! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:00, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Also, watch4aids ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:02, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::: Sounds like someone made a bad experience. :D Asdfg 06:06, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::: Too late. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 06:06, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::FYI, if you click that link there, you'll notice that both Floozy and Floozie are on the list as variations of the same definition. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 10:00, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::— ''The preceding comment was brought to you by the leetness of Jioruji Derako. a.k.a. u got served. Nova did not write this comment. :::::::::::::Awesome. Could you do me a favor and post that same comment on every one of my previous contributions? I really think it would help my overall image. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:33, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::The proper way to type it is '''floozy'. I know. I've been around the block. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 01:22, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::There are some things best left unsaid. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:40, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::Better, Jioruji? User and Build Talks, max 1 per page, and just the majority of the pages, left out some cuz i was lazy. -- Nova -- ( ) 01:58, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::::whaaaaaaaaaaaat mgrinshpon? zzz -- Nova -- ( ) 02:02, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :(Reseting indent) Thanks a bunch, Nova. Now no-one can ever accuse you of not being a great contributor to this wiki! Nova for admin. (or sidekick.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:06, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::And watch as the wtf's roll in. :D -- Nova -- ( ) 03:08, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :::Np Jioruji, after all, I owe you after you made my leet sig pic. -- Nova -- ( ) 03:09, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Indeed, and I was hoping to have that over your head for a while to come, but now you've gone and evened the score. :P Hell, you confused Rapta with that so far as well, I might owe you now. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 03:49, 20 August 2007 (CEST) As Skakid Might Say -- [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 00:56, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :lol. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 01:07, 22 August 2007 (CEST) ::<3 DE — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 01:08, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :::Quoting Skakid...what has happened to the screwed up world I once knew...o wait, still screwed, just quoting Skak now. My bad :/. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:21, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Author Voting As the paragraph about author voting and vote removal (PvXwiki:Real Vetting) seems to be new, I have to admit that I voted for all my own builds due to the fact that back then it wasn't quite clear whether it was forbidden or not. See my build link in my signature for the builds that are affected. Shall I remove all my votes from them or do they get removed? — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 10:56, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :I'll remove them. Depending on outcome of the policy discussion, you can revote or not. Also, please give your thoughts on the matter in PvX:Real Vetting's talk. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 10:59, 22 August 2007 (CEST) ::On second thought, nah. With the way the discussion is headed, author voting is not an issue. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 11:02, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :::lol ^.^ — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 11:14, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Well.. since Fvrwfr(spellcheck?) removed my vote, it told me I was unable to vote on it, so I just deleted it. I've been testing the Moebius and Elemental farmer builds, but so far neither seem to be as effective. I'm willing to pin it on my misuse or misunderstanding of the builds, though. Plus, after a bit of in-guild testing, it quickly came to my realization that Dervishes can solo Shiro without so much as blinking if done right, in both Factions and Nightfall. Thanks for the heads up about the voting thing though. cedave( _buildpage) 23:54, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :You can just click edit on your vote and revote it without modification. Editing undos vote removal. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 01:21, 23 August 2007 (CEST) Template:Archive I fixed it. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 05:02, 23 August 2007 (CEST) :I know. that's why I'm not trying to figure out what was going wrong. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:04, 23 August 2007 (CEST) ::Okay, just didn't know if you was show previewing a lot lol. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 05:06, 23 August 2007 (CEST) Block of IP Nah man you don't want to do him for just 3 days, give the prick a week for mass vandalism, you have to be harsh on vandalising arseholes. Well, that's my opinion of it anyways, don't know about Tim. xP ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:44, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :Well, 3 day ban now means that he gets unbanned sooner, meaning we find out if he'll repeat it sooner, which means we get to ban him permanently sooner. :P Besides, it's a nice prime number. 7 days is a violent prime number. If he's going to vandalize once he gets unbanned, it doesn't really matter whether it happens in three days or a week, basically. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:48, 26 August 2007 (CEST) ::I see your logic. Good plan. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:49, 26 August 2007 (CEST) He did, as I would have done. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:46, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :Just 3 days? Isn't that a little TOO lenient for vandalising a good 5 or 6 pages? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:47, 26 August 2007 (CEST) ::Nah. I would have given him a warning before blocking him, even if he was fully aware of what he was doing. - Krowman 02:10, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :::To be honest I feel this is the ONLY bad thing about PvX. You are all too soft on deliberate offenders/arseholes. Sure, I come from FacePunch where anyone who says stuff like 'Dipshit' will get straight away 24 hour banned on the first offence, and perma'd at the slightest drop of a hat, and that is overly harsh. I suppose I'm just used to people bringing down the hammer hard. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 02:22, 26 August 2007 (CEST) ::::I brought the hammer down on myself once. Turns out I can unblock myself even while I'm currently blocked. - Krowman 02:50, 26 August 2007 (CEST) ::::: See the thing is, most 3 day banned people don't seem to come back afterwords. (at least, not to vandalize agian) ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 02:58, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :::I normally would give a warning before banning, but that would have just allowed him to vandalize more pages. One doesn't remove the key portion of multiple pages unintentionally or without knowing that what one is doing is malicious wrongdoing. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:24, 26 August 2007 (CEST) Don't worry, I fully understand the logic in your approach now, it makes sense. It's good that we haven't got any 'serious' vandals yet that just keep returning to mess us up. Touchwood... x/ ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 13:42, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :IMO the three day ban *is* the warning. If they're stupid enough to come back after that, they get longer bans. As for serious vandals - let me refer you to the night some IP made five accounts and started vandalizing. Took a bit, but he's out of the picture. -- Armond Warblade 22:16, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Vandalization I'm currently undoing the edits, but if possible, could you just revert it? The undo thing's taking a bit long. cedave( _buildpage) 22:54, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :I returned it to the last edit by you. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 22:58, 26 August 2007 (CEST) ::Thanks much. I saw on the IP's talk page that this guy seems to be a problem recently. Must be fun for you guys. >.> cedave( _buildpage) 23:05, 26 August 2007 (CEST) lolwut? lolwut? Linkin Park 01:15, 28 August 2007 (CEST) less vandalism? What are you talking about? I havent edited anything besides my userpage in the past month...plz explain what you mean by "less vandalism". --Theupstandingbob 03:09, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :Hmm... I must've clicked the wrong link. Sorry about that. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:24, 28 August 2007 (CEST) its all good. mistakes happen =]--Theupstandingbob 12:35, 28 August 2007 (CEST) HB Were you at HB earlier? I'm sure your name popped up there, but you didn't join =[ I was hoping for an interesting battle with you. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:36, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :I am at HB atm. Euro English district 1(Despite being American, I go to euro districts because less people = less lag). I'm running a pretty retarded build because I don't want to unlock Reverse Hex, Wanderlust, Razah, Corrupt Enchant, or Heal as One atm. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:41, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::Just owned 5 peeps in a row with my build. Just did my first rated and won. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 02:02, 30 August 2007 (CEST) lol, Edru HB :P [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:37, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Scratch that, 10 win streak now, LOTS of faction. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 02:06, 30 August 2007 (CEST) you can take the edru off that readem. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 02:07, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Hell, I managed to win with some pretty retarded builds myself... what exactly were you running, Edru? ...FYI, my team was myself as a Paragon, running Anthem of Fury, GftE!, and some other stuff; General Morgahn, as a support/Motivation Paragon running the Restoration chants and whatnot; Goren and Koss, both running Earth Shaker Hammer builds (lots and lots of adrenaline stuff). Completely steamrolls most teams, as everyone's pretty much at perpetual full adrenaline and pounding out KD after KD, with a critical hit off two Hammers and two Spears every few seconds. Really fun to play. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:19, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :Such things as pblock mes, cruel spear r/p(with troll unguent, lol), n/rt with hexes, no elite and spirits, the retarded monk most people run except without reverse. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 17:36, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::Nifty. Try a pure assault team sometime, they're pretty fun, and normally roll right over a lot of teams focusing on defense and not enough offense. Heros can figure out two major battle plans; heal everything and kill everything. I prefer the latter, myself. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:59, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Build help I've written a build and its on my user's discussion page, and i have no idea of how to move it to the Trial Phase. So if you could help me out, thank.Jak123X 07:32, 30 August 2007 (CEST) GWO I really, really should. But its mainly tiyuri and shawn i disagree with, i like david. w/e the problem is i talk before i think and in a forum that problem gets pretty awful.Dark0805|Rant 18:00, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :Tiyuri and shawn are both people that if you disagree with them about PvP, you're quite likely wrong. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 20:39, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::Pretty much. Well shawn i try to agree with but he usually refutes what i say. i still like to see what he has to say. tiyuri just hates me.Dark0805|Rant 21:10, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::Tbh, I'm pretty certain I've never seen Tiy disagree with David about anything concerning the quality of a skill/build/tactic/etc. in the game. She and Shawn are also both people with extensive experience in all levels of PvP(except HB, but that's PvE, anyway(and Tiyuri does win when se play it, while afk)). They don't really seem to dislike you, but rather more find you amusing(I've probably seen more quotes added of you to the the "gwonline quotes" command on Tiy's IRC bot than of anyone else). If any of this sounds like an insult, I'm sorry. I'm certainly not intending it to. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:33, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Not insulted at all. I talk before i think so i deserve to be made fun of by them. But when did i say tiy and dave disagree? I like dave.Dark0805|Rant 01:10, 31 August 2007 (CEST) Go QQ. They usually talk about lesbians and shit, but worth a try. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:09, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :What? I rarely visit QQ forums. The edrama's pretty uninteresting most of the time, and the amazing gems of insight into the game are quite rare. That's also quite unrelated, as far as I can tell to what we've been talking about... Also, GWO has lesbians and talk about them, as well. GWO is also much more amusing. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:33, 31 August 2007 (CEST) ::lol, they are PvP whores tho. Finger licking good lol, jk. I don't have time for peoples bs atm. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:35, 31 August 2007 (CEST)